


Di mariti e mogli

by Moe89



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Ilona sorrise. <br/>Sembrava così innocente suo marito in quel momento. Un ragazzino spaurito abbandonato da tutto e tutti. Una vittima della vita."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di mariti e mogli

**_DI MARITI E MOGLI_ **

 

 

Ilona sbadigliò, mentre faceva passare placidamente le dita fra i capelli del suo sposo.  
"Vlad, posso farti una domanda?"  
L'uomo annuì, il volto nascosto nel ventre di lei e le braccia a cingerle la vita in una sorta di abbraccio.  
"Qualsiasi cosa."  
Ilona sorrise.  
Sembrava così innocente suo marito in quel momento. Un ragazzino spaurito abbandonato da tutto e tutti. Una vittima della vita. Non certo il temibile guerriero che era in realtà.  
Dracula l'Impalatore.  
Il mostro senza scrupolo alcuno che dilaniava i corpi delle sue vittime e che ne faceva pubblico scempio.  
Il fatto di essere l'unica al mondo a poter vedere quel lato di lui, quello tenero e premuroso, le riempiva il cuore di orgoglio.  
"Tu mi ami?"  
Vlad alzò la testa sorpreso.  
"Come dici?"  
Ilona sorrise ancora e gli posò una mano sul volto in una carezza impalpabile.  
"Mi domandavo se mi ami."  
Dracula le baciò delicatamente le dita.  
"Ricordi il nostro primo incontro?"  
La donna lo guardò interrogativa, prima di annuire, trattenendo a stento le risa.  
"Come potrei dimenticare? Balbettavi come un folle tant'eri agitato!"  
Dracula sorrise della gioia della moglie.  
"Sì, è vero, non avevo mai avuto tanta paura in tutta la mia vita. E lo sai perchè?"  
Ilona scosse la testa in segno di diniego.  
"Perchè il solo vederti mi fece brillare gli occhi di consapevolezza. Già dal primo istante in cui ti vidi, seppi di voler passare il resto della mia vita con te."  
Le prese il volto fra le mani.  
"Quindi, mia bella moglie, non dubitare mai, neanche per un istante, che io possa non amarti."  
Ilona gli si fece più vicina, così da poter sfregare il suo naso contro quello di lui.  
"E dimmi, credi che nel tuo cuore ci sia abbastanza spazio per poter amare anche qualcun'altro?" sussurrò piano, mentre si portava una mano di lui al ventre.  
"Magari, per tuo figlio."  
Mentre baciava con gioia sua moglie, Dracula si sentì l'uomo più fortunato sulla faccia della Terra. Intoccabile nella sua bolla di perfetta felicità.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che, di lì a pochi attimi, la sua vita sarebbe andata tragicamente a rotoli.


End file.
